PTL 1 discloses a technique regarding a content receiving device that receives or acquires a video content item (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “content item”) from a broadcast wave, a storage medium or the like.
NPL 1 discloses a technique for making communication beyond NAT (Network Address Translation).
It is desired that, when a user browses the acquired content item, the content receiving device display information such as characters indicating a title and the like of the content item so that the user can easily understand the information.
In the content receiving device, thumbnails are sometimes used when a plurality of the content items are displayed as a list. Each of the thumbnails is a reduced display of a still image or a moving image, which indicates details of the content item.
In a case of acquiring such content items from the broadcast wave, the content receiving device may present a list of acquired content items to a user.